falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mega sloth
Scorched mega sloth Prime mega sloth |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Mega sloths are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Where the mega sloths of Appalachia came from is unknown. It is noted, however, that Isaac Garrahan owned several sloths at his family's estate before the Great War, and they are recorded to have escaped the enclosure on at least two occasions.Isaac's message to the Sloth Garrahan Estate terminal entries#Log 08-22-77 Characteristics Biology The mega sloth is a three-toed sloth mutated by radiation. Standing over nine feet tall, its body is covered with filthy, shaggy fur with clusters of mushrooms growing in the fur on its back (similar to how real-life sloths allow fungus to grow in their fur), as well as heavily calloused patches of skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The mega sloth is also highly aggressive and fast, at least by sloth standards. Gameplay attributes Mega sloths can be found walking about, particularly throughout the Mire. Though not immediately hostile, they may become aggressive if the player character gets too close. They will then use their claws to scratch and throw rocks at the player character, and they may even release fungal spores from the mushrooms growing on their backs. They are tough, quick-footed and can deal heavy damage to an unarmored target. Some can be found dangling from large trees, similar to Gulpers. Variants Baby mega sloth A scaled down mega sloth, encountered during the Mama's Rage random encounter. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom }} Sluggish mega sloth A weaker variant of the mega sloth, it can be encountered at a lower level. |level =20 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Mega sloth A base variant of the creature, with the attributes mentioned above. |level =30 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Lumbering mega sloth A slightly stronger variant, most commonly encountered in more difficult zones such as the Mire. |level =35 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Hulking mega sloth A stronger variant of the mega sloth, it can be encountered at a higher level. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Glowing mega sloth A mega sloth that has become inundated with radiation, to the point of luminescence. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw * Glowing meat * Glowing blood * Nuclear material }} Lazy mega sloth This variant is encountered during Nuclear Winter. |base id = |level =50 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Scorched mega sloth A mega sloth that has been infected with the Scorched Plague. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Prime mega sloth |base id = |level =40 |perception =6 |family =megasloth |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Megasloth meat * Megasloth mushroom * Megasloth pelt * Megasloth claw }} Locations * One to three can reliably be found southeast of the Southern Belle Motel, dangling in the trees. * One can be reliably found south of Fissure site Omicron. * One can appear at Tanagra Town. * One can appear at Treetops. * One can appear east of Watoga Shopping Plaza, across the river. * One can appear between KMAX Transmission and Camp Venture. * A Scorched variant can appear at the Creekside sundew grove, usually fighting super mutants. * One appears as the final parade attacker during Fasnacht Day. Related quests Challenges Kill a megasloth in the Cranberry Bog (daily) Notes Mega sloths are a potential candidate for taming. If found alone in a random encounter, the player character can send the tamed beast to their C.A.M.P. for defense. Appearances Mega sloths appear only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The mega sloth may be a reference to prehistoric giant ground sloths; some varieties of which could be the size of elephants. The first real-life mega sloth was found on a cave in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Bugs When a mega sloth dies, it may freeze in place and not play its death animation. Its corpse can be clipped through, and looting it will be impossible. * One way to fix this is by fast traveling back and forth to the location of the sloth. Gallery Mega sloth the Mire.jpg|Mega sloth in the Mire Mega sloth near Helvetia.jpg|Mega sloth near Helvetia mega sloth at tanagra.png|Mega sloth at Tanagra Town FO76_Hanging_Megasloth.png|A mega sloth hanging from a tree Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures pt-br:Preguiça gigante ru:Сверхленивец